Who do you think you are?
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: Songfic. AU. OOC. Rachel hasn't been herself lately, due to her breakup with Finn, but through music, she finally works through her issues. Slight Puckleberry and Faberry friendship. Finn lovers won't like. Review please!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a song fic to the song I have been obsessed with lately. "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. You really have to listen to it, it is amazing. I could really picture this. OH, and by the way, I adore Finn. I don't think he would ever be this cruel, and I know that he is very OOC, but it's just something that was rolling around in my head. Kind of a, "what if?" sort of thing. SO, yeah. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

Mr. Schue called out to the class.

"Before I tell you guys your assignments for the week, is there anything anyone would like to sing or share?"

"Actually, I have something." Rachel replied timidly.

Everyone in glee was pretty shocked. Rachel had hardly said a word since Finn broke up with her two months ago, claiming she just "wasn't pretty enough for him." and that he needed to be with someone "more on his level."And then two hours later, was in a relationship with Santana. He broke her really bad, and confirmed all the negative thoughts she had about herself. Not that anyone knew she had any.

Most of glee actually felt pretty bad for her. Sure, they all were happy at first that she wasn't talking so much, but they all felt that Finn had been a real jerk about the way he broke up with her. Well, everyone except for Finn and Santana. They just thought she was being pathetic.

Will smiled kindly at the girl. He had felt really bad for how she had been acting these past two months. He wanted to say something to Finn, but it wasn't really his place.

She came up and went to sit at the piano. This was a surprise. Not only did she not introduce her piece as she usually did, but no one knew she could play the piano.

She put her hands on the keys and started playing.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most._

_I learned to live half alive_

_Now you want me one more time_

Everyone was staring at her, jaw dropping. This wasn't some annoying broadway showtune that she normally did. No, this was something much more real. Much more raw. Her voice was... hauntingly beautiful. She was putting so much emotion into her voice. She sounded better than Christina Perri herself. Even the way she played was just... beautiful.

_And who do you think you are_

_Runnin' round leavin' scars?_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_and tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

Finn slid down in his seat a little. It was ovbious that she was singing this song about him, and he could practically feel the hate radiating off of everyone in the room, even Mr. Schue. They all felt as though they couldn't believe he had broken such a beautiful, talented girl. And at the moment, he couldn't believe it either.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found. _

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

This song described what was going on so well, you would think that Rachel wrote it herself. Recently, Finn had been having second thoughts about breaking up with Rachel. He got bored of Santana. He wanted Rachel back. Just yesterday, he had told her so, but she just walked away from him.

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are  
Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

Santana realized what was going on, based on the lyrics of the song. She was disgusted. Sure, she was all for the fact that he dumped Berry for her, she didn't like the girl. But the fact that after doing that, he would try and ditch Santana and go back to her? That was just cruel.

_And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

As her voice faded out, there was a moment of silence. Then suddenly, everyone, except for Finn, erupted into applause.

"Whoo! Go Rachel!" they all cheered.

"That was amazing." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, Rach, that was really good." Puck said, giving her a huge smile.

They had began a slight friendship over the past few months. He was the only one in glee club she was actually talking to.

"Th-thanks guys." Rachel said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I, uh, need a minute." she said, before fleeing the room.

Puck bounced from his seat. "I'll go get her." he said.

Quinn stopped him and put a hand on his arm. "I've got it." she spoke, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

With a support system like them, Rachel would be alright.

**A/N: So, I hope you guys liked it! I wanted soo badly to make it Puckleberry, but I restrained myself. I think this needed to just be a Rachel fic. Coming into her own, coming to terms with the breakup. Stuff like that. But, you just know I had to throw in some hope for them in the future (;**

**So anyway, please review! Much appreciated (: **


End file.
